Question: Express your answer as a decimal. $78 \div 12 =$
Answer: Let's rewrite the division problem as a fraction. Then we can split the fraction into better known fractions. $\begin{aligned} 78\div 12&=\dfrac{78}{12}&\gray{\text{Rewrite the division as a fraction.}}\\\\ &=\dfrac{72 + 6}{12}&\gray{\text{Split 78 into 72 and 6.}}\\\\ &=\dfrac{72}{12} + \dfrac{6}{12}&\gray{\text{Break into two fractions.}}\\\\ &=6 + \dfrac12&\gray{\text{Simplify.}}\\\\ &=6 + 0.5&\gray{\text{Add.}}\\\\ &=6.5 \end{aligned}$ $78 \div 12 =6.5$